User talk:Degrassi Forever
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dance Academy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Degrassi Forever page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hey Wendy. So, I asked on wikia to adopt this wiki. But they said that you and Hayhayler have been active recently, and asked if it was okay if I adopted it. Would it be okay? c: ڒєss♥Te Amo 22:08, March 19, 2012 (UTC) HURRDURR you will. ڒєss♥Te Amo 19:12, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Categories Sure! And I agree that some pages need category clean up. Episodes should be with: Season One, Episodes, and Season One Episodes, and Unaired Episodes (If the episode hasn't aired yet, lol) and Characters should have: Female Characters/Male Characters, Characters, Teens (if they're a teen), Adults (if they're are an adult), Season 1, Season 2, (if they have been in the season), if that's okay. :P ڒєss♥Te Amo 11:01, March 21, 2012 (UTC) I agree with the category part about Students and Teens. ڒєss♥Te Amo 09:55, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Deceased? Sammy deceased according to IMDb. Season 2, Episode 24: The Prix De Fonteyn 2011 Sammy decides to dedicate his Fonteyn prize modern piece to ballet friendship, so brilliantly even Abi applauds. Ben now coaches Tara. Christian is persuaded by Kat the declare his feelings in case she wins and transfers to Moscow. Grace arrives, surprisingly on the British team, taunting Tara who makes a fool of herself reporting what turns out another fib. The gang is crushed when Christian is told Sammy was killed in a car accident, just before his great day. Season 2, Episode 25: The Second 2011 Memories of quaint, cute, smart Sammy abound during and after his funeral. Oli holds the eulogy, but his cardigan is denied as keepsake by Christian, who blames his blunt break-up while feeling somehow guilty he might have prevented Sammy's death if he accepted jogging together. Ben gratefully accepts to take over a Fonteyn prize participant, despite 'disrepect' cries from Tara, who even intends bowing out herself from the competition, which is delayed for a week. Even Ethan returns to partake in the gang's own, beach memorial, which Kate plants meticulously. Lmfao. Yeah, it seemed weird. Agreed with you on the part if he does die, it's just to weird and too dramatic for Dance Academy. <.< ڒєss♥Te Amo 20:20, March 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: Admin Oh, I didn't know it took effect. :3 Well of course, duh. JessyPop 14:13, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Galleries Do you think we should have galleries? I'm thinking of the wiki to be like the Avatar wiki (so organized *o*). Jess It's the great escape 23:57, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Well what do you think of doing the pairings on the pages of the character itself (Ex. Sammy and Tara's page) and I guess we could start now on the galleries for characters! ^.^ We could do them like you said. Jess It's the great escape 01:16, April 5, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking the same, haha. I'm making a template to put on the top of galleries to you can go back to the characters page while you're on the gallery. I'm done now, and this is how it looks: Of course I think we need to make it Tara Webster / Gallery. :o Jess It's the great escape 01:34, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Character History Should we add character history, like; In Learning to Fly, Part 1, Tara is seen dancing in a field other stuff about what she does in the episode like on Degrassi Wiki. :P Jess It's the great escape 02:00, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, but we can do other characters too because some don't really have a large plot, too, If that's okay. Jess It's the great escape 04:18, April 6, 2012 (UTC) S1 I finally watched all the episodes of S1! I'm starting on Youtube now, with S2 E1. Jess It's the great escape 18:33, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Admin Hi, I have recently joined Dance Academy Wiki and I have made quite a few edits. I understand that there are already 3 Admins on board, however I would like to contribute and share ideas to further improve this wiki. I am an admin on Merlin Wiki so I have a lot of experience. I am also a huge Dance Academy fan! I totally understand if you can't promote me to Admin. Thanks Merlinarthur Ummmmmmm.. Thanks so much. I really appreciate it, could you please tell me if their are any other canidates above me! Thanks 18:12, July 11, 2012 (UTC) HOA2012 Admin Please I am a regular user on the Dance Academy Wiki and I have made a lot of contributions. I would love to be an admin for this wiki! I am an admin on Twinny Somethings Wiki so I have a lot of experience. I am also a huge Dance Academy fan! Thanks for reading, Corrin Taylor -HOA2012 01:45, August 3, 2012 (UTC)HOA2012 An Idea Hey, I think that I know why our wiki has so few users. Well, we let users edit when they are not signed up; if you change it so that wikiers can't just edit anonymously many people will sign up for the wiki!!! Just think about this. -HOA2012 21:08, August 3, 2012 (UTC)HOA2012 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DQT_PsYMMGs